The invention relates to a hose coupling intended for connecting a hose to a second component and for hoses which are to be changed infrequently, in particular for a windshield washer unit of a motor vehicle, having a hose fitting designed so that a hose can be slipped onto it.
Such hose couplings are frequently used in modern motor vehicles for connecting a nozzle or a distributor of a windshield washer unit and are thus known. In this case, the second component has a number of hose fittings corresponding to the hoses to be connected and is produced in one piece with the distributor or the nozzle. In the simplest case, the second component is of tubular design having two hose fittings.
A disadvantage with the known hose coupling is that the hose can only be slipped onto the hose fitting with a high expenditure of force and this takes considerable time. This leads to a very cost-intensive final assembly, in particular in the case of the windshield washer unit in a motor vehicle.
In the case of hoses which are to be changed frequently, such as garden hoses for example, two-piece hose couplings which can be quickly disconnected and connected by means of a manually operable mechanism have been disclosed. However, due to the mechanism for the disconnecting and connecting, the hose coupling turns out to be very complicated.